vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kain Highwind
|-|Dragoon= |-|Holy Dragoon= Summary Cecil's childhood friend, adoptive older brother, rival, and fellow knight. Kain begins as Cecil's stalwart ally through the beginnings of his ordeals, but is separated from the Dark Knight as a result of the earthquake Rydia caused. At some point afterward he comes under the thrall of Golbez's mind control, kidnapping Rosa and nearly killing Cecil when he tries to rescue her. Kain is later freed from Golbez's control when Tellah gravely wounds the latter with the mighty Meteor. Overcome with guilt and seeking atonement, he once again fights alongside Cecil and his friends, later leaving to become a Holy Dragoon in hopes of completing his atonement and to honor his father's legacy. He returns seventeen years later, tutoring Cecil's son Ceodore and helping to free Baron and save the world again from the threat of the Maenads and the Creator. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely Low 5-B | 5-A Name: Kain Highwind Origin: Final Fantasy IV Gender: Male Age: 21 | 38 Classification: Dragoon, Commander of Baron's Dragoons | Holy Dragoon, Commander of the Red Wings Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Expert Spearman, Can communicate with and tame Dragons and Wyverns, Air Manipulation, Limited Flight | Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Healing (Mid-Low), Teleportation, Can speed up time around himself and his allies, Afterimage Creation, Can absorb the health of his foes, Can eliminate status ailments, Can bind targets in place Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Superior to the Giant of Babil), likely Small Planet level (Fought and defeated Zeromus) | Large Planet level (Defeated The Creator, who could move the True Moon thousands of kilometers in seconds, defeated base Gilgamesh in the Depths of the True Moon, should be superior to the Lunarians who can move the Red Moon) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Reacted to the shockwaves caused by the Giant of Babil swings) | Sub-Relativistic (Fought Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can easily run at full speed while wearing heavy plate armor) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Small Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Small Planet level (Has tanked attacks from Zeromus, who is the manifested hatred of Zemus, far surpassing Lunarians like Golbez and Fusoya) | Large Planet level (Tanked attacks from The Creator and Gilgamesh) Stamina: Very high. He can fight through entire gauntlets of monsters without tiring, even against the likes of powerful beings like Zeromus. He has also faced the God of Eidolons, Bahamut, as well as an even more powerful version of Zeromus named Zeromus EG. Range: Several meters with his spear; several dozen meters with Lancet, Cyclone, and Magic Standard Equipment: *'Holy Lance:' A powerful spear imbued with Holy energy a that deals bonus damage against evil or monstrous creatures who shun the light like Ghouls and Vampires. In addition, it has a chance of casting a point-blank Holy spell with each attack, blasting foes with holy light to deal even more damage. *'Dragoon Gauntlets:' Special gauntlets received from Lunar Bahamut that further amplify Kain's ability to maneuver in the air, allowing him to descend upon his foes with even greater speed and power. Intelligence: Kain is calm, collected, and stoic in combat, always focusing on the task at hand. As the Commander of the Dragoons, he is Cecil's equal in combat and a renowned general and tactician. He was also one of the first to realize that Cecil was being brainwashed by the Maenads during the events of the After Years and guided Ceodore to help him overcome his doubts. In combat, he's described as a Tactical Striker, utilizing his aerial advantage to come down on foes when the time is right and speeding after them to prevent them from recovering from his initial assault. He controls the battle with his lance's supreme range and versatility for a melee weapon, knocking them into the air, smashing them into the ground, or sending them flying away with a thrust. Most of all, he's a supreme acrobat and can maneuver in the air almost as easily as if he were flying. He uses this to dodge his foe's attacks while striking back with the tremendous force he gains while in free fall. Weaknesses: Kain keeps his repressed jealousy towards Cecil locked inside, which can manifest as an evil doppleganger known as Dark Kain, but he has gotten over this by the time he becomes a Holy Dragoon, Has a very limited pool of mana with which to cast spells Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dragoon Attacks *'Cyclone:' Spins his spear to fire a ball of compressed wind as a projectile. *'Dragon's Fang:' Kain flings his spear to strike stab the enemy and can even strike them at tight angles. *'Dragoon's Pride:' His EX Burst in Dissidia, Kain launches himself in the air at incredible speeds, gaining altitude before reaching the peak of his jump. With the two moons of his world behind him, he runs his opponent through with his lance, leaving behind a beam of holy light that erupts and engulfs the opponent. *'Gungnir:' Kain throws his spear at his enemy, dragging the opponent all the way across the arena if it hits or until they slam into a wall or the ground before recalling the spear. *'Jump:' Kain's signature ability. As a Dragoon, Kain is able to leap incredible distances in the air and freely maneuver through it, allowing him to come down with the momentum accumulated from his free fall, greatly amplifying the strength of his attacks while rendering him virtually impossible to hit with most attacks. While equipped with the Dragoon Gauntlets he gains access to Double Jump, allowing him to descend upon his foes with even greater speed and power. *'Lancet:' Kain is able to generate a phantasmal spear that impales his foe from below, healing him for an amount equal to the amount of damage his foe takes. *'Rising Drive:' Ascends into the air while spinning, drilling his spear into his opponent's body before sending them flying. *'Sky Rave:' Descends on an opponent while spinning, dealing damage multiple times as he twists his spear into the target's body before sending them crashing into the ground. Magic *'Blink:' Kain casts a spell that causes him or an ally to begin generating afterimages as they move, confusing enemies who rely on sight and making it for more difficult to land a hit. *'Cure:' Casts a spell that heals himself of minor injuries. **'Cura:' A more powerful version of cure that heals moderate injuries. *'Esuna:' Removes negative status conditions such as poison, blinding, or paralysis on himself or allies. *'Haste:' Speeds up time around himself or an ally, increasing their effective combat speed. *'Hold:' Kain casts a spell that instantly paralyzes the target, forcing them to watch helplessly as Kain attacks them. *'Teleport:' Warps Kain to a place of his choosing, allowing him to evade large-scale attacks. Key: Final Fantasy IV | The After Years Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Square Enix Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Lance Users Category:Spear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Knights Category:Healers Category:Male Characters Category:Air Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5